It's Always Been You
by demonheiress
Summary: Sophie. A series of lighthearted fluffy oneshots that chronicle Logan and Rory's future together.
1. Proper Office Decorum

Rory Gilmore was seated in her cubicle at the New York Times stirring her lukewarm coffee while staring at the piece currently on her desktop. She was suddenly pulled out of her reverie when a shadow blocked the light. Quickly giving a sidelong glance to see who the perpetrator was, her face visibly softened when it turned out to be Frank, one of her friends at the office.

On the other hand, she thought, if that had been the boss, I'd have a thing or two to say about my treatment as of late.

"Hey Rory," said Frank, casually leaning on her cubicle wall, "would you mind looking at this over for me? I know it would be a huge favor, and I'd totally owe you ten lattes."

Rory smiled, finding it amusing how, despite having been here for only a few weeks, everyone in the office already knew of her coffee addiction. She stood up to stretch her legs and took the file out of Frank's outstretched hand.

"Why not Frank, I could really use those lattes right now, and with all the extra work the boss has been piling on me lately, I wouldn't notice one more." She remarked, glancing behind her shoulder as she walked to the coffee station to refill her already empty cup.

Frank ran after her and gave her a friendly squeeze around the shoulders.

"I really don't understand why Jr. has it out for you. Sure you're a rookie…but you're hot and he usually takes the new ones under his wing and shows them the ropes..." Frank leered, wiggling his eyebrows, "if you know what I mean…"

Rory frowned but her bright blue eyes were twinkling in mirth. "Does he now…"

Frank's arm was still around her shoulders when a throat cleared behind them none too subtly. They both turned abruptly and the intruder raised an eyebrow at the arm that was still hanging around Rory's shoulders. Noticing the glare being pointed his way, Frank quickly retracted his offending appendage.

"Mr. Miller, Ms. Gilmore, do I need to remind you about the proper decorum in the workplace?" the intruder remarked, all the while glaring pointedly at Frank. Rory glared right back, unfazed about being caught acting friendly with another coworker, a male one at that.

"Sorry Mr. Huntzberger, it won't happen again," Frank mumbled, slightly unnerved by the withering glare currently directed towards him.

"Ms. Gilmore, in my office NOW," ordered Mr. Huntzberger, emphasizing the NOW, with a stern note in his voice.

"Uh-oh Gilmore, the boss ain't too happy with you. I'll see you later." And with that Frank fled, winking over his shoulder and saying thanks for the favor.

The boss just growled and motioned for her to follow him immediately. Rory just groaned, she was going to get it for sure.

Rory had a hard time keeping up with the pace of the man walking briskly in front of her. As they neared his office, she noticed her colleagues giving her looks of sympathy.

This happened everyday. The boss would find one fault and would bring her to his office to have a long talk with her. She was a sweet pretty thing really, and didn't deserve the boss' wrath. To think that when he started the job, he was a womanizer; but this girl, who had just started a few weeks ago, didn't seem to fall for his charms. Maybe that was why he was so stern with her.

As Rory walked the death march towards his office, she studied the man in front of her. He was extremely young for a CEO, and definitely good looking, she thought, with his blond hair slightly curling at the nape of his neck, the strong broad back that she would love to trace with her hands right about now... and that cocky smirk that she knew would be adorning his face. A small smile played at her lips.

She didn't notice that they were already in his office. He locked the door behind her and drew the blinds.

He turned to her, an icy glare in his eyes.

"MISS Gilmore, may I ask what that little display was?"

Rory just smiled even further, she loved it when Logan was all riled up.

"Jealous much Logan?" she remarked, "it was no big deal really, Frank and I are just friends. In fact, I was just going to do him a favor when you not so conveniently walked in on us."

Logan's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets.

"WHAT? What favor? And no I am not jealous! I leave you alone for one minute and you get propositioned? And you're accepting? I'm going to FIRE him…In fact, I should just fire you too!" Logan yelled, starting to ramble, all the while advancing menacingly towards Rory.

"Logan relax," placated Rory. Her eyes were twinkling. "I was only going to look over his article." Logan really was cute when angry, "and in return, he was just going to buy me coffee."

Logan, who seemed calmer at this point, was riled up again. "And you accepted? You have a date with him now?" he growled. "Ace, may I remind you as to whom you are married?" he said placing his hand with the golden band directly in her visual field.

Rory only rolled her eyes and muttered "everyday"

"WHAT?" Logan yelled.

"Stop yelling at me Logan! For the love of God you bring me into your office everyday to remind me that I AM YOUR wife. Don't you think I know that?" Rory said exasperatedly. "I put up with how you treat me out there because I know it's all an act, but please, could you lighten up a tad? Your jealousy is soooooooo lame" she said, channeling her mother with the last line, at the same time rolling her blue eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Rory hugged her tense husband, rubbing his back like she would a child.

"I love you Logan, geez, I put up with your jealous streaks and even married you!"

Logan sighed and relaxed into her embrace.

"I'm sorry Ace. It's just so frustrating to pretend that I don't know you, and that I can't hold you whenever I want," and with that he squeezed her even tighter, "touch you when I feel like it," he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, "and kiss you whenever and wherever I please" and on that note, he caught her lips in a passionate caress, conveying all his longing and need for her in that one moment. As soon as they parted for air, they touched foreheads.

"Can't a husband be jealous when his wife is being touched by someone else?" Logan said quietly. "If I can't touch you, no one can!" he whined like a 5 yr. old.

Rory smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"It was your idea to pretend Logan. Wasn't it your words…it might be hard for you Rory if they knew you were my wife…" mimicked Rory.

Logan groaned. "Ya, ya I know. And I'm paying for it everyday. But I knew it was what you wanted and I, being the loving husband that I am, convinced myself that if you were happy, I would be too."

Rory smiled at her husband's thoughtfulness, giving him another small peck.

"Why did you have to be so goddamn beautiful anyway? It's so much harder to fight off guys when they don't know you've been claimed," muttered Logan.

Rory snorted indignantly, "Claimed huh? So I belong to you now?"

Logan looked at her like she was crazy. "Well of course you belong to me. That's why I call you Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory smiled to herself. She liked the feeling of being claimed by one Logan Huntzberger, but she wasn't going to tell him that, his ego was big enough as it is.

"So what is this I hear about you taking hot new female employees under your wing?"

Logan blushed at that comment and Rory raised one eyebrow.

"I swear that was only one time and I had to because she had absolutely no idea what was going on. After a few days, I just had to fire her because she was just hopeless. She was really mad and so spread a rumor about us." Logan rambled, all the while looking at the floor. "and I swear, since her, you've been the only hot new female employee I've hired."

Suddenly he realized something. "Oh! No wonder all the guys are hitting on my wife, she's the only hot one."

Rory didn't know if she was supposed to be flattered or not.

"I got it!" Logan smiled, "I'm going to hire more hot females so I can finally rest easy about guys propositioning my wife."

Rory raised one eyebrow further and grinned teasingly "And have ME stressed about you taking them under your wing and personally showing them the ropes?"

Logan blushed but quickly caught himself, pasting that all too familiar cocky smirk back on his face.

"Well Mrs. Huntzberger, since you're still a hot, relatively new female employee, would you like me to take you under my wing and personally show you the ropes?" he leered playfully, bringing his face even closer to hers.

Rory laughed.

"That would be wonderful Mr. Huntzberger, I thought you'd never ask!" and with that, Logan lowered her gently onto the couch for a 'tutoring session.'

About an hour and half later, a smiling Rory came out of the office. She approached Logan's secretary and gave her a small wink.

"Hilda, aren't you glad I survived another day without being fired?" she asked, knowing Hilda would just give her a blank, confused look. If only people knew what went on in that office everyday.

Once back in her cubicle, Frank approached her, curious. "So Rory, glad to see that you're still alive after that tongue lashing. It must wear you out, hearing it everyday." he commented.

"Nothing a pot of coffee can't cure," Rory laughed and went back to her article.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are gladly appreciated.


	2. Family On the Side

Title: Family On the Side

Rory strolled along the streets of Manhattan breathing in the sights and sounds of the bustling city. To a keen eye, she was an oddity; while everyone was busy running around trying to reach their destination, or to catch that elusive subway, there she was, seemingly at a standstill amongst her fellow New Yorkers.

Rory sighed in happiness. It was so rare that she had time to herself. What with the new job and the task of fixing up the new apartment resting solely on her small hands, she was up to her ears in stress. Logan had noticed it too and had sent her home with Frank, with only a little hesitation from Rory.

"Come on Ace, go home. Frank's downstairs. You look like you're about to drop dead." Logan said after having summoned her into his office.

"But Logan, I still have an interview scheduled this afternoon. Plus I have a million other small things to finish," protested Rory, although a small part of her was hoping that Logan would order her home.

"Ace, I'll personally reschedule that interview. Don't worry your little head about it. Go home, relax."

"But.."

"No buts, Ace…just go."

"But what about you? Shouldn't you get to relax as well?"

"Why don't you order us some Chinese take-out tonight and we can relax together. I'll be home by 8." Logan smiled, looking up from his papers.

Rory responded with an even bigger grin.

"Thanks Logan! You're the best husband in the world!" said Rory, earning a small chuckle from Logan.

With that, Rory all but skipped out of the office building.

However, when she stepped outside of the building, a small breeze passed by and the smell of hotdogs wafted through the air, urging Rory to follow that alluring scent. She then decided to make an afternoon of it, after all, she hadn't fully explored New York yet.

It was a beautiful spring day, and it would be such a waste to spend it cooped up in an apartment fifteen stories above ground.

Rory saw Frank standing beside the pavement and told him to take the rest of the day off because she was going to do a bit of exploring on her own. Frank was reluctant to leave as he was under strict orders from Logan to see the young miss safely home.

Rory waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't worry Frank, I can take care of myself. The big bad world is no match for Rory Huntzberger," she grinned, eyes twinkling. "Besides, Frank, I won't tell if you won't."

After waving goodbye to Frank, she set out to find the origin of that heavenly smell.

After a few blocks, she was rewarded by another waft of the aroma of hotdogs. Grinning happily, she started walking at a faster pace, quite impressed by her advanced sense of smell.

But before she could take a step, a small bundle of blonde hair bumped into her.

Surprised, she reached for the boy in reflex so he wouldn't fall. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up at her, widening in recognition.

"Rorrryyy!!! Sowwy…I wasn't looking where I was going…" said the little boy, a little bit of remorse, but more of excitement present in his voice.

Before Rory could reply, a taller version of the boy quickly approached them.

"I am so sorry about that. He just ran away…" the man looked up in apology but was met with a familiar laugh.

"Tristan!" Rory said, giving him a small friendly peck on the cheek. "It's so good to see you! And Nate," Rory said, bending down, " you've grown so tall!" she said, patting him on the head.

Nate smiled up at Rory then gestured happily at Tristan. "Uncle Twis!! Look it's Rory!"

Tristan laughed, knowing exactly how Nate felt because he too was very happy to see her, and of all places too.

"Rory, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you was at your grandparents' annual Christmas ball!" he exclaimed.

"Actually, Logan and I just moved to the city after his father gave him the job as Editor in chief of the Times." Rory responded.

"That's great! Tell him congratulations. Seeing as I live here, I'm more than willing to help you guys settle in."

"That's nice of you Tristan," Rory smiled, "Logan could definitely use a drinking buddy with all the stress his father's been giving him about the paper."

Tristan chuckled in understanding.

"I do have some expertise in that area. So, Mrs. Huntzberger, might you be interested in joining me and Nate on an ice cream date?" Tristan asked, holding his arm out.

Rory slipped her arm into Tristan's offered one and took Nate's hand in her other.

"It would be my pleasure," she grinned.

To passers-by, they seemed to be the picture of a perfect, happy family.

And yes, to Martha and Beth, both colleagues of Rory at the Times, it was quite a picture: mother, father and young son.

"Martha…isn't that Rory Gilmore? Across the street? Is THAT her husband? He's so tall, and look at their son! He's so cute! She's so lucky…"

Back at the Times, the gossip wheel began to turn with the juicy news of Rory Gilmore and her good-looking family.

Logan had just returned from a meeting with one of his staff editors when he caught wind of his wife's name. Normally he would ignore the gossip and continue on his way but after hearing the name Rory, he was very much curious as to why they were talking about her. He paused by the coffee station and poured himself a cup of coffee in order to better catch their conversation.

"During lunch break…"

"husband is so tall and good-looking…blonde, well dressed."

Logan furrowed his brows, he wasn't with his Ace during lunch…

"and their son, so handsome"

"They were holding hands.."

"I'm telling you they were on a date!"

"and they kissed"

"They make such a cute couple!"

Logan huffed and left abruptly after pouring his sixth cup of coffee.

"Why I oughta…" He would confront his WIFE later.

Martha and Beth looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Why did their boss look so angry?

Logan was in a sour mood for the rest of the afternoon. He snapped at his workers, barked orders and yelled at them for their incompetence.

The staff sighed, wondering where Rory Gilmore was when you needed her. She was usually the one who took the brunt of the boss' anger.

Rory was seated comfortably on the couch, snuggled in with a novel and a cup of coffee. The television was on, providing the background noise that helped Rory feel less lonely in the huge apartment.

She heard the door open, and without glancing up, gestured to the refrigerator.

"Heat up the take-out for me would you Logan? I'm beat." Rory said, sipping her coffee.

She was met with silence. She glanced up and was surprised to see Logan looming over her, his face contorted into an expression she couldn't describe.

She giggled. "What's up with the face Logan?"

"Rory, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Logan growled, fuming.

Rory looked thoughtful for about a millisecond before responding "No, not particularly, why?"

Logan huffed moodily and stormed to the kitchen.

Rory laughed at the sight of her husband stomping but stood up to follow him as she wanted to find out what had gotten him into such a bad mood.

She approached him from behind and hugged his waist, leaning her cheek on his broad back.

"What's wrong honey? Bad day at the office?" Rory asked, giving him a small squeeze.

Logan placed the heated food on the counter and sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I heard some women today at work gossiping about your husband…" he started, anger present in his voice.

Rory urged him to continue.

"Tall, blonde, good-looking…."

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked it when women admired you. How in the world did that put you in such a mood? Anyhow, all of it is true. You are tall. You are blonde and you are definitely, without a doubt, good-looking." Rory smiled moving to face her husband.

Logan held her by the shoulders and his face contorted into an expression of anger and jealousy.

"That's the thing. They weren't talking about ME! They were talking about you, kissing some other tall, blonde, good-looking guy during lunch break. And I distinctly remember sending you home with Frank!"

Rory was baffled. What on earth was he talking about, her kissing some blonde guy.

At her blank look, he grew even angrier.

"Don't you dare deny it! I have it on good authority, I have reliable sources!" Logan fumed, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"Your sources being two women who can't mind their own business?" Rory retorted knowing full well that her smart-alec reply didn't help her cause any.

"So you're NOT denying it!"

"I'm not denying anything, and I'm not NOT denying anything either! I don't even know what the problem is!" Rory argued, feeling the need to defend herself from her irate husband.

"I swear to God. Rory, you better tell me right here, right now, do you have family on the side?" Logan asked seriously, his dark brown eyes boring into hers.

Rory stared at Logan, waiting for him to say that he was kidding. But after registering the question, she couldn't but laugh at the hilarity of the question.

And laugh she did, long and hard.

"Logan..st..stop…I can't breathe," she laughed, her eyes tearing.

Logan didn't know how to respond. He had just asked her a serious question, and she had laughed at him.

"Why I oughta.." he thought to himself. But before he could form a quick retort, she had calmed herself down enough to reply.

"Remember Tristan? I literally bumped into them, and then I had ice cream with him and his nephew," She said, still laughing, albeit less hard.

Logan grew sheepish and felt his face turn red. He huffed like a little boy and turned away.

Rory reached out for his hand before he could walk away.

"It's okay honey, this little incident is sooo forgotten. Why didn't you just call me? I would have gladly told you I was with Tristan. In fact, I was going to tell you that he invited us for dinner tomorrow night. I even made him promise to be your drinking buddy!" Rory smiled warmly, hoping to ease Logan's embarrassment.

Logan sighed.

"I admit I was jealous," Logan started, "I always imagined a child holding your hand, but I always imagined it to be my son. I'm the only one with the right to have a family with you, real or pretend!" Logan whispered passionately.

Rory smiled to herself, although she was used to Logan's jealous streaks, the reasons behind them always took her by surprise.

"You're the only one I want to have a family with Logan."

Logan looked into his wife's eyes and saw the love and sincerity swimming in them. He thanked the Gods everyday for bringing her into his life. He kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Why don't we eat dinner later honey, let's make you feel better first." Rory suggested, her blue eyes twinkling.

Logan brightened up immediately, an idea popping into his mind.

He grinned, all memory of the embarrassing incident gone.

"That's the best idea I've heard today Ace. Why don't we practice making that family right now."

With that, he picked her up and brought her straight to the bedroom for a night of fun family goodness.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoyed this one as well.


End file.
